


white morning

by impilusa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilusa/pseuds/impilusa
Summary: SeHun and BaekHyun go out for a morning coffee and they get to see the first snow of the year.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Round 1 - Inside Out





	white morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Round of 500 Feelings: INSIDE OUT.

The warm mist from the morning coffee invaded BaekHyun's nostrils, making him smile broadly and infecting the person across the table with his smile.

Both of them looked quite tired, as they had not yet managed to wake up fully. The morning was cold and had caught them without coffee in the cupboard. However, they also looked very happy, feeling the Christmas spirit of that Christmas morning.

“Did you cream yours?” BaekHyun's raspy voice asked with interest.

“Mmm, yeah, didn't you?” SeHun replied softly, clenching the glass in his hands.

“No." BaekHyun pouted. “I forgot.”

Without saying anything, SeHun pushed his cup across the table, setting it down in front of his boyfriend. “Take mine, baby.”

Hiding a small smile, BaekHyun switched the coffee’s for him, drinking the one with cream with a joy that SeHun couldn't think of erasing. When he put the cup down, a small cream mustache had formed on his upper lip. SeHun let out a laugh that caught the attention of some of the people around him in the small coffee shop.

“What's so funny about me?” BaekHyun questioned, wanting to look angry, but SeHun knew better.

“You have a Santa Claus mustache,” he teased.

BaekHyun licked his lips with a small blush painting his cheeks, already red from the terrible cold outside. They had both bundled up in their thickest coats, hoping to keep the frost off. “Now?”

“It’s gone.”

BaekHyun nodded, happy to have his mouth cleared. He continued on his business, drinking his coffee. Relaxing back in his seat, SeHun sighed, content. He was so happy that he lost himself watching his boyfriend drink the rest of the cup, with a contented face as he knew how much he loved coffee -more so if it was SeHun's-. BaekHyun loved everything that had previously passed through SeHun's hands.

“Why are you looking at me so much? Creepy…” whispered BaekHyun mockingly after a while.

With a laugh, SeHun took a couple of sips from his cup before replying “I'm happy, that's all.”

“Even if I haven't given you your present yet?”

“A gift? What is it?” SeHun questioned, perking up like a curious puppy. He received a dirty look from BaekHyun, which made him assume his gift. “Okay, I got the picture, don't need to tell me.”

“You're taking the fun out of it, SeHun. It's Christmas! We should fuck with a good theme, it's more fun that way.”

“God, I can't believe I'm dating you. You're such a pervert.”

BaekHyun let out a laugh. “You love me-... oh, look! It's snowing! Let's go see,” he exclaimed, immediately getting up from the chair and running towards the exit as if he was five years old.

SeHun was not so enthusiastic about having to go back out into the cold, but still he went behind his boyfriend. When he came out of the store, BaekHyun was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at the snowflakes that were very slowly falling around him. 

“The first snowfall in December,” BaekHyun commented with a giant grin, not taking his eyes off the sky. “And right on Christmas! That's the magic of the holidays!”

Without saying anything, SeHun looked at BaekHyun's beautiful face, flushed from the cold, receiving a snowflake on the tip of his nose. BaekHyun seemed to see it, too, because his little eyes gathered over his nose and his mouth popped out like a duckling as he focused his gaze on the snowflake.

“You look so adorable, babe,” SeHun commented, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist, pulling him closer. “Like a little angel…” he whispered before giving him a little kiss on the nose, noticing that the flake melted under the warmth of his lips.

“Only your angel.”

“Yeah.” He caressed him, his eyes full of love. “Only mine.”

“Merry Christmas, SeHun,” BaekHyun whispered happily, hugging him around the neck and standing on his tiptoes with the intention of receiving a kiss.

SeHun didn't refuse, brushing their lips together and kissing BaekHyun's mouth softly.

“Merry Christmas, my BaekHyun. I love you.”

“Fight me then! Cos’ I love you more.”

BaekHyun's smile was brighter than the whitest and purest snowflake, and SeHun thought he could see that smile every day of his life and he wouldn't need anything else. That smile alone could make him happy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes happiness is not about big things, but just smaller things like a snowflake over your nose or the sun entering your window. Just remember that! Small things can also make a day special, too.  
> I hope you liked this story and thank you mods for organizing this amazing fest. We may see each other again soon in another round!


End file.
